Texting
by Alice Delacour
Summary: Nunca pensei que ter meu livro destruído fosse me fazer tão feliz. JILY!AU


_Olá leitoras jily! Feliz Valentine's Day para todas! Eu atualmente estou de férias nesse feriado de carnaval e quem está fazendo a minha assessori Carter James. Eu tive essa ideia depois de ler uma drabble onde o James invadia a casa da Lily e eles trocavam número e eu não consegui resistir a vontade de escrever algo onde a Lily e o James trocavam mensagens._

_Buenas, vamos as considerações: primeiro quero agradecer a quem me aturou chorando sobre eu não conseguir terminar de escrever a tempo. Obrigada girls. Segundo, agradeço a Carter por sua opinião sincera e pelas discussões sobre a personalidade maluca da Lily. Agradeço a Jackeline também pela capa maravilhosa e pela opinião dada após dias estressantes. E agradeço a Giu que me salvou ontem. Giu, sem você eu não teria conseguido que todos gostem e que aproveitem a fanfic (que tem mais de 10 mil palavras uhul). Até mais!_

**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que ela criou. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade _(cânon)._

**Sinopse: **Nunca pensei que ter meu livro destruído fosse me fazer tão feliz. JILY!AU

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO – TEXTING**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

**Sexta-Feira, 9 de Janeiro, South Park, Oxford, Inglaterra. **

Isso é loucura.

Tudo isso é uma loucura. Ou melhor, James Charlus Potter é louco. Esse maluco me derruba, destrói meu livro, fala duzentas palavras em uma única respiração, CONSEGUE MEU NÚMERO e vai embora! E tudo isso, em menos de cinquenta segundos.

_Loucura_.

Bem, eu posso estar parecendo louca agora, mas eu juro que estou mais estável mentalmente do que estarei em toda a minha vida. Ou o mais estável mentalmente que alguém que acabou de ser derrubada em uma poça de lama possa estar.

A minha vida estava BELA antes de James Charlus Potter se atravessar nela, com sua camisa abotoada e sapatos brilhantes, me jogando direto na maior e mais nojenta parte do gramado do parque.

"Deus" O maluco me olhou com os olhos arregalados por trás dos óculos. "desculpe, desculpe!"

Eu provavelmente devia de ter uma expressão chocada, porque ele me ofereceu a mão livre e me puxou para cima. Minhas roupas estavam encharcadas e totalmente sujas. E o meu tão amado livro (eu o tinha nas mãos antes de ser totalmente jogada no chão) estava totalmente destruído, entre a terra e a agua.

"_Eh_" Guinchei, abaixando-me e pegando meu livro. Oh, pobrezinho.

"Desculpe!" Olhei para o até então desconhecido e tentei não chorar.

Tudo bem. Eu consigo, lembro-me de pensar. Eu não vou chorar porque estou toda suja, o meu livro que acabou de lançar está destruído e eu vou ter que voltar a pé para casa. Não vou chorar.

"Uh" Tentei falar. "tudo bem."

Obviamente NÃO estava tudo bem.

"Não, não" Arrumando os óculos, ele continuou falando. "eu te derrubei e destruí seu livro! Isso não é tudo bem! Olha, eu não tenho dinheiro comigo agora e 'to super atrasado, mas eu prometo que vou te pagar um livro novo!"

"Eh-" E SIM, ele não me deixou nem mesmo FALAR!

"-Meu nome é James Charlus Potter, eu estudo em Oxford, se quiser pode me procurar lá" Potter sacudia a mão livre e _continuava_ falando. "eu realmente _'to_ atrasado, então, me passa seu número que eu te ligo essa semana pra te dar o dinheiro do livro."

"Eu-" Ugh! Fui interrompida mais uma vez.

"-Eu sei, isso parece aquele papo de estuprador, mas é sério, eu destruí o seu – _que livro é esse?_" Ele finalmente parou de falar, virando a cabeça pra ler o título do meu livro. "Ah, merda, é a edição comemorativa de 60 anos de O Senhor dos Anéis"

Sim. MERDA. Eu paguei mais de cem dólares por essa edição e esperei por quase dois dias na frente da livraria pra algum IDIOTA destruir ele. Mas, é como dizem, ACONTECE.

A coisa interessante é que James Charlus Potter sabia que era a edição comemorativa de 60 anos de O Senhor dos Anéis.

"Olha, eu definitivamente vou te pagar por esse livro, juro. E eu não sou um estuprador, se você quiser pode ligar pra Oxford e confirmar que eu estudo lá, o número deles é-" Foi minha vez de interrompê-lo.

"Tudo bem" Balancei a cabeça e um pedaço do meu cabelo que estava molhado de lama grudou na minha bochecha. Tentei não chorar. "dê-me seu número que eu passo o meu."

James Charlus Potter tirou uma caneta da bolsa que ele levava no ombro em questão de milésimos e pegou meu braço, rabiscando os números ali. Fiz o mesmo com o dele, deixando a tinta azul meio borrada no antebraço.

"Legal" Ele sorriu, guardou a caneta e deu um passo pra trás. "eu _'to_ atrasado, te ligo essa semana, tchau!"

E sumiu.

Meu livro escorregou da minha mão, caindo mais uma vez na poça de lama e jogando mais sujeira em minhas roupas.

Tentei não gemer de desgosto.

(Não consegui, caso queiram saber).

**Terça-Feira, 13 de Janeiro, St. Louis School for Boys and Girls, Oxford, Inglaterra.**

**(Número Desconhecido) **

_Hey, eu nao sei se vc tá ocupada, mas eu pensei em irmos esse sábado? (11:06)_

**Lily Evans**

_Desculpe, acho que vc mandou pro numero errado :) (11:07)_

**(Número Desconhecido)**

_Eh, talvez... (11:07)_

_Só pra tirar a dúvida, eu derrubei vc na ultima sexta feira no South Park? (11:07)_

_:) (11:07)_

**Lily Evans**

_James Charlus Potter? (11:07)_

**(Número Desconhecido)**

_Isso! Vc lembrou meu nome, mas eu não sei o seu (11:08)_

**Lily Evans**

_É Lily Evans, e eu só lembrei pq vc ficou repetindo ele (11:08)_

**Maluco do South Park**

_Oi Lily! Desculpe por ter estragado seu livro (11:08)_

_Hm, eu tava pensando em irmos comprar ele esse sabado (11:08)_

_tá livre? (11:08)_

**Lily Evans**

_Oi (11:09)_

_na vdd nao, eu vou ir pra surrey (11:09)_

**Maluco do South Park**

_eu sei q isso parece ser algum tipo de trama pra te estuprar (11:09)_

_mas eu juro mesmo q nao é isso (11:09)_

_srsly (11:09)_

**Lily Evans**

_eh, ok (11:09)_

"Com quem _'ta_ falando, Lily?"

Larguei o celular na classe e virei o rosto para Marlene, uma das minhas melhores amigas.

"Ninguém" Murmurei. "alguém mandou a mensagem pro número errado, só isso."

Ela pareceu acreditar na minha mentirinha, voltando toda a atenção dela de volta para o quadro cheio de conteúdo.

Eu poderia mentir e dizer que não queria nunca mais ouvir falar de James Charlus Potter na minha vida inteira, mas... Aquele livro tinha sido realmente caro, ok? E ele era bonitinho. Certo. Que idiota eu sou, pode dizer. Eu sei. Conheço – _na verdade nem "conhecer" eu posso considerar aquilo_ – o cara quatro (_cinco?_) dias atrás e eu REALMENTE estou considerando marcar de me encontrar com ele? Tipo... _WTF_?

Meu celular vibrou na minha classe, fazendo Marlene me lançar um olhar duvidoso.

"Deve ser alguma atualização"

Sim, tenho certeza que é.

Nem mesmo minha irmã acreditaria nessa minha mentira horrível.

**Maluco do South Park**

_eu juro (11:10)_

_se vc quiser eu te mando meu ID (11:10)_

_lily? (11:13)_

_olha, eu entendo caso vc nao queira, eu posso deixar pago ou coisa assim e vc só retirar (11:16)_

_lily? (11:17)_

_vc nao ta achando que eu sou maluco né? (11:20)_

Bufei.

Eu meio que achava que esse cara fosse um maluco. E quem não acharia? Contrariando todas as vozes na minha cabeça que me mandavam bloquear o celular e prestar atenção na aula, eu olhei ao redor para ver se tinha alguém prestando atenção em mim.

Todos estavam vidrados na palestra sobre cubos e pirâmides, nem mesmo ousando piscar. Satisfeita, levantei o celular o suficiente pra câmera focar na professora.

**Lily Evans**

_[imagem] (11:21)_

_eu to na aula (11:21)_

_zzzzz (11:21)_

**Maluco do South Park**

_Desculpe (11:22)_

_n queria te atrapalhar (11:22)_

_espera essa aí é a Professora McGonagall? (11:22)_

**Lily Evans**

_como vc sabe que é a McGonagall? (11:22)_

**Maluco do South Park**

_ela foi minha professora no colégio hahahh (11:22)_

**Lily Evans**

_vc estudou no st. Louis? como eu nao lembro de vc? __(11:22)_

**Maluco do South Park**

_st. louis? __(11:22)_

_não (11:23)_

_eu estudei no eton (11:23) _

_ela foi minha professora desde sempre, dps q eu me formei ela mudou de colégio (11:23)_

_**Lily Evans**_

_eton? Ual (11:23)_

**Maluco do South Park**

_acho q foi pq ela queria ficar mais perto da filha e do neto (11:23)_

_nao sei (11:23)_

_hahahah é, eton (11:24) _

_mas o st louis é um dos melhores também (11:24)_

**Lily Evans**

_A PROFESSORA MCGONAGALL TEM FILHOS? (11:24)_

_ELA TEM NETOS? (11:24)_

_ELA É CASADA? (11:24)_

_MEU DEUS (11:24)_

_MEU DEUS (11:24)_

_MEU DEUS (11:25)_

**Maluco do South Park**

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA (11:25)_

**Lily Evans**

_eu não acredito (11:25)_

_serio (11:25)_

_professora mcgonagall é casada (11:25)_

_hahahah (11:25)_

"Lily!" Marlene tentou pegar meu celular e nós duas acabamos nos debatendo uma na outra, cada uma tentando segurar o aparelho.

"Marlene!" Peguei o celular e enfiei no bolso da saia. "Shii, presta atenção na aula!"

"Presta você, fica aí de conversinha com alguém!"

"Cala a boca" Rosnei, me virando para frente e sorrindo para a Professora McGonagall, que olhava para nós duas com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Eh, ótimo.

Nos próximos trinta minutos, eu me forcei a prestar atenção no que quer que a Professora McGonagall estivesse falando (acredito que fosse algo sobre bases e lados, mas...) e tentei ignorar o meu celular vibrando contra a minha perna.

Pobre James Charlus Potter. Deixei-o falando sozinho. Mas acho que ele deve ter entendido que algo aconteceu, eu disse que estava em aula, afinal. Quando o sinal finalmente soou e todos começaram a se levantar para ir almoçar, Marlene se parou ao meu lado com os braços cruzados e a bolsa pendurada em um dos ombros.

"Então" Ela resmungou, levantando as sobrancelhas. "quem é?"

Meu celular vibrou no meu bolso.

"Ninguém, ué" Continuei a jogar meus materiais dentro da minha bolsa.

"Ah, corta essa Lily" Marley descruzou os braços, os mexendo ao redor do corpo. "se fosse ninguém você não teria quase se matado pra ficar com o celular."

"_Pff_" Soltei o ar com a boca em um gesto de deboche. Eu não tinha quase me matado. "cala a boca Marlene, _'tá_ começando a falar merda."

Ela se jogou em minha direção, tentando pegar meu celular do meu bolso. Pulei pra longe, levando minha bolsa junto e fui me afastando dela.

"Te encontro depois no almoço, tenho que falar com a McGonagall!"

E deixei-a bufando e resmungando palavrões para mim.

Eu nem ao menos sabia o que eu queria falar com a Professora McGonagall. Quer dizer, eu podia ir chorar para ela sobre como eu não estava entendendo bulhufas sobre o conteúdo (mas isso poderia ser explicado com o fato de eu nem ao menos prestar atenção na aula). Eu também podia ir pedir pra ela os horários dos monitores (mas ela provavelmente me mandaria embora dizendo que "isso é seu trabalho, Miss Evans", então... É).

"Com licença, Professora?"

"Sim, Evans?"

Mas o que realmente saiu da minha boca não foi nada disso.

"A senhora por acaso conhece James Potter? Sabe, alto, moreno... Usa óculos..." Eh, o Maluco do South Park me perseguia até mesmo sem estar realmente me perseguindo.

Professora McGonagall parou o que estava fazendo e se virou por completo para mim. Seus olhos brilharam por trás dos óculos e ela inclinou a cabeça um pouco pra baixo.

"James Potter? Sim, conheço." Respondeu-me. "Porque a pergunta, Miss Evans?"

"Ah..." Ri sem graça. O que eu iria dizer? "Nós nos conhecemos sexta e hm..." MEU DEUS! "Ele comentou que a senhora tinha sido professora dele."

Isso não fazia um mínimo de sentido.

"James é um bom rapaz." Ela comentou, como se soubesse que eu precisava de uma confirmação que o maluco não era realmente, hm, você sabe, MALUCO.

"É..." Tentei sorrir. "Hm, a senhora podia me dizer se ele é... Hm... Legal?"

A mulher velha na minha frente franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Legal?"

Ela iria realmente me fazer explicar isso?!

"É, sabe..." Ri, sem achar graça nenhuma nisso tudo. "Legal, tipo... Ah, divertido, alguém que... Sei lá..."

Muito eloquente de sua parte Miss Evans, parabéns.

"Ah, entendo" Professora McGonagall me olhou por cima dos óculos e – SURPREENDENTEMENTE – me deu um sorrisinho discreto. "Do que eu conheci James, ele é muito legal."

Devo ter feito algum som meio apavorado. Fui caminhando para trás e deixando a Professora McGonagall terminar de juntar suas coisas.

"Miss Evans" Parei na porta. "eu acredito que vocês dois ficariam legais juntos."

_Eh_. Saí correndo.

**Sábado, 17 de Janeiro, Casa do Vovô Evans, Surrey, Inglaterra.**

**Lily Evans to Marley McKinnon**

_Marley? __(18:43)_

_Marleneeeee (18:57)_

_leneeeeee (19:00)_

_miga nao me deixa no vácuo (19:11)_

_plsss (19:11)_

**Lily Evans to Alice Fawcett**

_ALICE PF ME SALVA (18:46)_

_TO SOZINHA NOS MEUS AVÓS (18:47)_

_TENDO QUE AGUENTAR A PETÚNIA (18:47)_

_socorro (19:06)_

**Lily Evans **

_mae eu preciso realmente dividir o quarto com a petunia? (21:22)_

_eu não posso dormir com vcs? (21:22)_

**Mommy**

_Lily, deixe de ser criança e vá dormir (21:31)_

**Lily Evans**

_se eu acordar morta amanhã a culpa vai ser toda sua (21:31)_

** tigerlilyevans**

_queria informar a todos que me seguem que eu provavelmente vou morrer essa noite, xoxo_

** tigerlilyevans**

_não acredito que vou fazer isso mas o tédio me faz estúpida_

**Lily Evans**

_Oi (21:59)_

**Maluco do South Park**

_ei (22:00)_

**Lily Evans**

_desculpe te encher, é que eu to super no tédio agora e ninguém me responde_

_hehehe (22:00)_

**Maluco do South Park**

_Hahahahah tudo bem, eu to a toa mesmo (22:00)_

**Lily Evans**

_hmm, então... eu falei com a mcgonagall _

_ela disse que vc não é um estuprador/psicopata/maluco (22:01)_

**Maluco do South Park**

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

_bom saber disso (22:01)_

**Lily Evans**

_sim hahahah (22:01)_

_aí quando vc quiser me pagar o livro destruído, eu to livre (22:01)_

**Maluco do South Park**

_quarta de tarde vc tá livre? (22:02)_

_nos encontramos na Hogwarts, pode ser? (22:02)_

**Lily Evans**

_quarta to livre sim (22:02)_

_mas só a partir das 15 (22:02)_

_por mim pode ser na Hogwarts (22:02)_

**Maluco do South Park**

_então as 15:30 na Hogwarts, estamos combinados (22:02)_

**Lily Evans**

_isso :) (22:03)_

** tigerlilyevans**

_meu deus sou maluca_

** tigerlilyevans**

_TOTALMENTE MALUCA_

Petúnia na cama ao lado da minha soltou um ronco alto, me fazendo deixar o celular cair devido ao susto. Suspirei no escuro, deitada de costas na cama e tentando achar uma lógica na minha vida maluca.

Eu estava trocando mensagens com um cara mais velho.

Um cara mais velho que eu conheci no parque.

Um cara mais velho que conhece a edição comemorativa de O Senhor dos Anéis.

Ai. Meu. Deus.

Meu celular vibrou nas minhas costelas direitas.

Certo. Agora era a hora de eu tomar uma decisão. Uma séria decisão. Tinha um cara totalmente descolado e legal disposto a conversar comigo. Um cara descolado e _MAIS VELHO_. Ah, eu não estou nada bem.

Pegar o celular e responder as mensagens legais – _e provavelmente MUITO mais maduras que as minhas_ – ou largar o aparelho ali e sair correndo para a cozinha e me esconder entre colheradas de sorvete de chocolate caseiro?

Deus, como eu sou patética.

Meu estomago rosnou alto, decidindo por mim. Em um gesto rápido, rolei da cama e agarrei o celular entre o edredom antes de sair correndo porta a fora. Só parei de correr quando cheguei à cozinha – e foi só aí também que eu me dei ao direito de desbloquear o celular e ver minhas novas mensagens.

**Maluco do South Park**

_eu vou provavelmente chegar antes de vc (22:03)_

_aí te espero lá no café (22:03)_

_ok? (22:04)_

**Lily Evans**

_ok (22:11)_

** tigerlilyevans**

_eu tenho mta vergonha de mim as vezes_

**Lily Evans**

_mas e ai, o que um universitário faz num sabado a noite? (22:13)_

Sou muito patética, pelo amor de deus.

"_O que um universitário faz num sábado a noite?_"? Por favor Lily Evans. Largue de ser idiota.

Escorei meu quadril na bancada de mármore da cozinha e tentei conter meu nervosismo. Celular preso entre minhas mãos e estomago embrulhado.

Desbloqueei o aparelho.

22:15

E ele ainda não havia me respondido.

Ai. Meu. Deus.

Eu vou vomitar.

É isso. Adeus.

Larguei o celular na bancada, decidida a nunca mais olhar para aquele pedacinho de tecnologia. E então o desgraçado vibrou. Em um piscar de olhos eu já tinha o aparelho entre os dedos e a tela do mesmo, desbloqueada.

_Ugh_, PATÉTICA.

**Maluco do South Park**

_vão pra barzinhos com os amigos e estouram o cartão com cerveja (22:16)_

_era isso que eu deveria estar fazendo mas to com muita preguiça (22:16)_

_é tao melhor ficar deitado na cama com meu edredom (22:16)_

_hahaha (22:16)_

**Lily Evans**

_hahahahah (22:16)_

**Maluco do South Park**

_e o que garotas bonitas como vc fazem num sabado a noite? (22:17)_

Larguei o celular na hora, chocada demais pra raciocinar. _Cacilda_.

Minha boca abriu. E fechou. E abriu de novo. Escorei-me na bancada com um dos braços.

"_Cacilda_"

Tipo, eu tinha reparado no cara. Que garota em plenas condições mentais não repararia?! James Charlus Potter era bonito. Eu sabia disso porque tinha olhado para ele. Isso não é nenhum problema, o problema é que ele OLHOU PRA MIM.

O maluco reparou em MIM. E eu estava suja de BARRO. E ele reparou.

_Cacilda_.

O que eu respondo pra ele?

Será que se eu responder normalmente ele vai achar que eu aceito o elogio? Mas se eu responder com "_bonita? Hahahah_" não vai parecer que eu estou tentando ganhar mais elogios? Meu Deus!

Em que inferno de vida eu fui me meter? Onde eu aperto para voltar pra época em que eu não precisava lidar com caras bonitos, legais e MAIS VELHOS?

Suspirando, olhei para a geladeira e tive uma ideia. Eu não precisava falar nada. Eu podia simplesmente mandar uma foto do que uma garota fazia sábado à noite. Eu podia IGNORAR a palavra bonita e fingir que nunca tinha visto ela.

Isso.

Puxei o pote de sorvete caseiro do frízer e me preparei para tirar uma foto que ficasse no mínimo decente.

Ah, essa vai ter que servir.

**Lily Evans**

_[imagem] (22:20)_

**Maluco do South Park**

_wow (22:20)_

_vc que fez? (22:20)_

**Lily Evans**

_hahahaha nunca (22:20)_

_eu não sei nem fritar um ovo (22:20)_

_minhas unicas habilidades se resumem a comer (22:20)_

**Maluco do South Park**

_somos dois então hahahah (22:20)_

_nossa vc com sorvete e eu com um pacote de ruffles meio velho (22:22)_

_[imagem] (22:22)_

Sufoquei um grito.

Eu – Lily Grace Evans – estava flertando – _FLERTANDO!_ – com um cara mais velho. Cacilda.

E que foto é essa? Pelo amor de Deus. Que. Foto. É. Essa.

James Charlus Potter segurava o pacote de _Ruffles_ aberto no peito e em parte do rosto e sorria para a câmera, totalmente atirado em meio a travesseiros e edredons. E – _cacilda _– ele estava sem camisa.

Sem. Camisa.

_Cacilda_.

Essa foto não se compara em nada a minha segurando um pote de sorvete e sorrindo – pelo amor de Deus eu nem tinha penteado o cabelo e eu estava de pijama!

Salvei a foto e abri a conversa da Marlene e da Alice, pronta para mandar a foto do gato que estava conversando comigo, mas algo me fez parar. Eu não queria dividir o Maluco do South Park com ninguém, pelo menos não por enquanto. Marlene iria surtar se eu falasse sobre ele com ela – e me obrigar a marcar um encontro com ele e então me obrigar a vestir alguma roupa escandalosa. E Alice... Ah, Deus. Alice iria começar a tagarelar sobre ser o inicio de uma história de amor e querer analisar toda e qualquer conversa que nós dois tivemos.

Melhor não.

É.

**Lily Evans**

_cabelo legal (22:24)_

**Maluco do South Park**

_HAAHHAHAHA (22:24)_

_ele tá sempre assim (22:24)_

**Lily Evans **

_seu cabelo é tao bonito e e eu fico com o meu todo escroto (22:24)_

_isso é tao injusto (22:24)_

**Maluco do South Park**

_HAHAHAH que isso, seu cabelo é muito legal (22:24)_

_ruivos são muito legais (22:25)_

_olha, eu vou ter que sair agora (22:26)_

_meus amigos apareceram aqui e tao me arrastando pro carro (22:26)_

_nos falamos, beijos (22:27)_

_[imagem] (22:29)_

Se morrerei essa noite (provavelmente assassinada por Petúnia Evans), morrerei feliz. Salvei a foto que recebi e em um impulso maluco _– será que eu estava sendo influenciada pela maluquice de James Charlus Potter?_ – coloquei a foto dele como fundo da minha tela inicial.

Sim. Eu sei. Que babaca que eu sou.

**Quarta-Feira, 21 de Janeiro, St. Louis School for Boys and Girls, Oxford, Inglaterra**

"-e daí eu fiquei totalmente tipo: _hello_, você _'tá_ maluco?" Marlene reclamava ao meu lado na mesa durante o almoço. "Nunca que eu ia beijar o Fabian Prewett!"

"Seria _aca-awkward_!" Minha outra amiga, Alice, gritou em nossa frente. "Beijar o irmão gêmeo do cara com quem você namorou durante duas semanas?! Totalmente estranho!"

Massacrei meu purê de batatas ainda mais. O que eu fiz para merecer isso.

"Sim! Aí né, eu, tipo, tinha que falar alguma coisa pro _'Doc_, senão ele ia achar que eu tava, tipo, super a fim de beijar o Fabian!"

"E aí? O que você disse?" Alice se inclinou sobre a mesa, seus cabelos quase se encostando ao purê de batatas dela.

"Que eu tinha um namorado super legal e super inteligente fora da escola!"

"Mentira!"

"Marlene!" Ralhei, abrindo a boca pela primeira vez em praticamente toda a manhã.

"Ai, Lily" As duas resmungaram ao mesmo tempo, virando os rostos para mim e rolando os olhos. Tudo junto. Quase como se tivessem treinado isso.

Pedi paciência para Deus.

"Porque você está mentindo pro _'Doc_, Marlene? Eu achei que você gostasse dele" Falei, largando meus talheres e olhando fixamente para a morena.

Ela se recusou a me olhar nos olhos e gaguejou alguns resmungos antes de mudar a conversa para um assunto totalmente diferente. Um assunto que eu não gostei nem um pouco, deixo claro.

"Para de bobagem, era você que deveríamos estar interrogando" Os olhos de Alice se alargaram comicamente a cada palavra de Marley. "ou você acha que nós não notamos você toda cheia de sorrisinhos pro seu celular?"

Bufei e me virei para o meu prato. Não iria ficar ouvindo bobagens.

"Ou a _selfie _que você tirou no banheiro hoje?"

Virei-me para elas de volta, indignada demais para ficar com fome.

"O que? Agora eu não posso mais tirar uma foto?"

"Ah, Lily, cala a boca, somos suas amigas faz anos" Alice cruzou os braços e se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira, fazendo aquela cara de '_eu sou super perceptiva e diva, beijos querida'_. "a _selfie_ que você tirou no banheiro hoje não tinha nenhuma intenção de ser postada no _instagram,_ ok?"

Mas que blasfêmia! Abri a boca para argumentar quando meu celular vibrou no meu bolso. Tentei não olhar para ele ou corar ou dar qualquer indicio de que meu celular estava vibrando e que provavelmente era James Charlus Potter.

"Além do que" Foi a vez de Marlene. _Cacilda_. "você _'tá_ toda arrumadinha hoje... Cabelo enrolado, gloss de morango..." _Cacilda_. "Vamos, o gato é do colégio? Quem é, Lily?"

_UGH_.

Eu preciso de amigas novas, tipo, pra ontem.

"Meu Deus, deve ser alguém do colégio, pra ela _'tá_ toda arrumadinha assim!" A risada de Alice ecoou no refeitório e algumas pessoas das mesas vizinhas olharam para nós. Pelo amor de Deus!

"_Aiii!_" Comecei a juntar minhas coisas. "Lily, quem é?"

Ignorei Marlene e empurrei meu prato para longe de mim.

"Oh, eu já sei!" Alice se sacudiu de seu lugar na mesa. "É o Amos Digorry, não é?"

Que? _Não!_

"Não!" Gritei-sussurrei, me levantando. "Porque infernos eu iria estar trocando mensagens com Amos Diggory?!"

"O-oh, então você admite que _'tá_ trocando mensagens com alguém!"

_Cacilda_.

"Tchau, Marlene" Com um resmungo, revirei os olhos e me afastei da mesa.

"Nós vamos descobrir quem é o gato misterioso, Lily!" Que Deus castigue Alice e sua boca grande o suficiente para gritar e todo o refeitório ouvir.

"Eu _'to_ contando com isso!"

E fugi.

_**Marley McKinnon adicionou você ao grupo **_**Discussão Para Saber Quem É O Namorado Da Lily**

_**Marley McKinnon adicionou Alice Fawcett ao grupo**_** Discussão Para Saber Quem É O Namorado Da Lily**

_**Marley McKinnon adicionou Emma Vance ao**_** grupo Discussão Para Saber Quem É O Namorado Da Lily**

_**Marley McKinnon adicionou Doe Meadowes ao grupo**_** Discussão Para Saber Quem É O Namorado Da Lily**

**Marley McKinnon**

_oiiii (13:11)_

_a lily tem um namoradinho secreto e não quer dizer quem é (13:11)_

_por isso esse grupo foi criado (13:11)_

_pra nós discutirmos quem é o boy (13:11)_

**Lily Evans**

_mARLene (13:11)_

_eu n acredito q vc fez isso (13:11)_

_vaca (13:11)_

**Doe Meadowes **

_Mentira! (13:11)_

_lily desencalhou e arrumou um boy? (13:11)_

_gente ta na hora de eu arrumar um bofe escândalo agora (13:11)_

**Emme Vance**

_LILY ELE É BONITO (13:11)_

_APOSTO QUE É (13:11)_

_ELE É GOSTOSO (13:11)_

**Alice Fawcett **

_[imagem] (13:11)_

_[imagem] (13:11)_

_AMOS DIGGORY _

**Emme Vance **

_OPA LOIRO (13:11)_

_É ESSE LILY? (13:11)_

**Doe Meadowes**

_GATOOOOOOOO (13:11)_

_MEU DEUS LILY COMO CONSEGUIU? (13:11)_

**Marley McKinnon**

_ELA TÁ NEGANDO TD ESSA VADIA (13:12)_

_MAS EU SEI Q ELA SE PEGA COM O DIGGORY (13:12)_

**Lily Evans**

_PELO AMOR DE DEUS (13:12)_

_EU NÃO TO NAMORANDO O AMOS DIGGORY (13:12)_

_da onde vcs tiraram isso (13:12)_

**Marley McKinnon**

_SE NÃO É O AMOS DIGGORY ENTAO É O BENJY FENWICK (13:13)_

_[imagem] (13:13)_

_[imagem] (13:13)_

_[imagem] (13:13)_

_OLHA ELE JOGANDO VOLEI (13:13)_

_FIU FIU (13:13)_

**Emma Vance**

_q pãozinho esse (13:14)_

_olha esse cabelo molhado grudando no pescoço (13:14)_

_lily pega ele (13:14)_

**Doe Meadowes **

_nossa a camiseta dele grudou nas costas (13:14)_

_a usuária dorcas se encontra desmaiada (13:14)_

**Alice Fawcett **

_Benjy fenwick é o sonho de toda garota desse mundo (13:14)_

_que o frank nunca saiba que eu disse isso (13:15)_

**Lily Evans **

_vcs são ridículas (13:15)_

_eu nem vou me prestar a ler essas merdas q vcs falam (13:15)_

_E EU NÃO TO NAMORANDO O BENJY (13:15)_

_NA VDD NÃO TO NAMORANDO NINGUEM (13:16)_

_TCHAU (13:16)_

_**Você deixou o grupo**_** Discussão Para Saber Quem É O Namorado Da Lily **_**e não poderá mais mandar mensagens**_

Olhei para o meu celular. 14:47.

Tentei prestar atenção no que quer que seja que a Professora Sprout esteja falando. Acho que envolve plantas briófitas, mas não tenho certeza (quando é que eu tenho certeza mesmo?).

Minha mochila estava pendurada na minha cadeira, quase derramando meus livros para fora. Puxei-a para o meu colo e comecei a colocar todos os meus materiais pra dentro. Todas as minhas canetas coloridas estavam sem tampa, então me dediquei a colocar todas as tampas de maneira adequada antes de joga-las de qualquer jeito pra dentro da mochila.

"Ah, Miss Lily, ainda temos cinco minutos de aula" Levantei os olhos para a Professora Sprout.

"Certo" Larguei meu livro de biologia em cima da mesa de qualquer jeito.

Meu celular marcava 14:57.

De dentro da minha mochila peguei meu gloss da _Bobbi Brown_ e enfiei no bolso da minha saia, junto com meu rímel.

Se a aula demorar mais um pouco eu vomitarei no meio da sala de aula. Estou avisando. Eu não estou bem. Sério.

14:59.

_Cacilda_.

"Tudo bem, estão todos liberados"

Com o livro de biologia embaixo do braço e a mochila pendurada no ombro, saí correndo da sala em direção à saída. Pelos meus cálculos, eu tinha uma caminhada de vinte minutos até a Hogwarts. _Ugh._

Enquanto eu corria pelo corredor, o sinal soou e dezenas de alunos começaram a sair das salas de aula, cada qual gritando mais alto ou se empurrando mais forte. Continuei minha jornada, empurrando e socando quem quer que se atravessasse no meu caminho.

Já em frente à escola, parei para respirar e ver se encontrava a Marlene ou a Alice. Não vi nenhum sinal das duas, mas Amos Diggory caminhava em minha direção com um sorriso no rosto.

_Ah, não_.

"Lily! Oi!"

Pus o sorriso mais simpático que eu tinha no meu rosto e rezei que ele só quisesse minha lição de gramática.

"Ei, Amos" Apertei a alça da minha mochila.

"Oi" Ele parou na minha frente e abriu um sorriso de trinta e dois dentes. "tudo bem?"

"Uhum"

Isso só podia ser praga da Marlene e da Alice.

"Então" Deus, ele podia parar de enrolar? "você viu _Into the Woods_ já?"

_Duh_, é claro. Esse filme lançou faz séculos.

"Claro"

"Ah, é que eu não assisti ainda e eu _'tava_ pensando se você não ia querer ir assistir comigo" Amos apertou os dedos ao redor da alça da mochila dele. "eu lembro que você falou um monte desse filme antes das férias."

Bem, sim.

"_Eh_, eu iria adorar Amos, mas acho que o filme já saiu de cartaz." Tentei sorrir e discretamente chequei as horas no meu celular.

15:07!

"Que pena" Realmente. Muita pena.

Oh, espera, aquelas ali atrás balançando os braços iguais loucas são Marlene e Alice?! Não! Não! Não!

"É"

"Mas então fazemos assim" O que? Não vamos fazer nada não! "o próximo filme legal que estrear, nós vamos."

Não. _Na-na-ni-na-não_. Eu nem te conheço direito, cara, e você já quer ir assistir um filme comigo?! Não. Nem pensar.

"Eh, pois é" Meu celular vibrou, o puxei do bolso tão rápido que ele quase pulou da minha mão direto pro chão. "Com licença."

**Maluco do South Park**

_ei (15:11)_

_só pra vc saber, to na mesa 7 aqui no café ok (15:11)_

**Lily Evans **

_oiii (15:11)_

_eu to na escola ainda, mas já vou chegar (15:11)_

_e obrigada vc me salvou de uma situação muito horrível (15:11)_

_beijos! (15:11)_

Bloqueei o celular e olhei para Amos com toda a minha boa vontade.

"Nos falamos outra hora, Amos" Dei um passo para trás. "eu tenho que ir encontrar alguém agora, então..."

Encostei dois dedos na minha testa e os balancei em sinal de adeus.

"Tchauzinho"

E então fiz minha marca registrada: fugi.

**Quarta-Feira, 21 de Janeiro, Hogwarts Livraria &amp; Cafeteria, Oxford, Inglaterra. **

Empurrei as portas de madeira de Hogwarts com toda a força, entrando correndo na livraria. Meu coração tão acelerado que eu tinha medo dele nunca voltar ao ritmo normal.

"Oi" Parei uma atendente qualquer. "você pode me dizer onde fica a mesa sete?"

Com um sorriso no rosto ela me apontou o fundo do primeiro andar. E se possível, meu coração acelerou ainda mais ao ver aqueles cabelos negros. E o meu estomago se embrulhou (mas eu acho que isso era fome já que eu não comi meu almoço, culpa de todo aquele papo furado de Marlene e Alice).

Caminhei o mais normal possível até a mesa sete. Eu não tinha corrido até a livraria. Eu não estava tendo um ataque de pânico. E eu não queria passar a mão no cabelo de James Charlus Potter. Isso.

"Hm, oi" Parei em frente à mesa sete. O maluco levantou o rosto do celular me olhou, ele tinha um sorriso bacana no rosto.

"Oi" Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas eu balancei as mãos em sinal de negativo.

"Não, não, eu preciso ir ao banheiro, pode cuidar das minhas coisas e pedir um chocolate quente e algo salgado e com frango pra mim?"

Assim que a palavra "claro" saiu da boca dele eu já tinha largado minha mochila e livros e saído correndo em direção ao banheiro feminino.

E não, eu não estava surtando.

Eu nem tinha contornado a segunda mesa no meu caminho a salvação quando uma velhinha se aproximou de James Charlus Potter.

"Ela é uma gracinha" Eh, eu? É de mim que ela está falando? "É sua irmã?"

Virei-me para olhar para a cena. James Charlus Potter riu e negou com a cabeça.

"Na verdade não, ela é-"

Uma bolsa voou para o ombro dele. Segurei uma risada de espanto.

"Ela é uma colegial!" A velhinha falou, batendo com a bolsa no ombro de James Charlus Potter novamente. "Não tens vergonha?"

E saiu, murmurando algo que eu acredito ser "pervertido". Rá.

Minha companhia riu antes de chamar a garçonete. E esse foi minha deixa.

"Certo, respira Lily" Já dentro do banheiro feminino, tirei meu gloss, rímel e pinos de cabelo do bolso.

Eu estava ridícula depois de correr da escola até a livraria. Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça e eu estava tão vermelha que eu parecia ter um tomate em cada bochecha. Lavei o rosto e o sequei com quinhentos papeis toalha. Depois, passei meu rímel e gloss. Aí me sentei em um dos bancos do banheiro e tentei não entrar em pânico.

Isso era algum tipo de encontro? Porque parecia. Nós tínhamos marcado algo e tinha comida. Nós iriamos comer juntos. Não é isso que resume um encontro? Meu Deus. Meu Deus.

Era isso. Vou morrer de ataque cardíaco num banheiro qualquer no centro de Oxford. Nunca vou saber como é o clima na África do Sul. Ou saber como é beijar James Charlus Potter. Ah, _cacilda_.

"O seu cara está tendo um ataque de ansiedade lá fora" Cacilda. Saltei do meu lugar.

"Meu cara?" Uma mulher que usava um conjunto de terninho cinza me olhou com uma cara de 'duh, idiota'.

"Sim" Ela sorriu para mim. "acho que ele vai desmaiar se você demorar mais um pouco."

Ah, certo.

Tinha certeza de que ela estava confundindo as pessoas, mas tudo bem. Agradeci e sai do banheiro o mais rápido possível. Malucos. Estou cercada por malucos.

Voltei para a minha mesa e James Charlus Potter estava grudado no celular mais uma vez. Notei, com certa confusão, que ele não estava usando óculos. E é claro que foi isso que eu vomitei assim que me sentei na minha cadeira.

"Você não usava óculos?" As palavras pularam da minha boca.

James Charlus Potter bloqueou o celular e largou-o na mesa redonda para dois. Senti-me obrigada a largar o meu também, bem do ladinho do dele.

"Uso só de vez em quando, no resto do tempo eu uso lente." Fiquei tentada a me inclinar para frente e olhar os olhos dele em busca das lentes.

"Legal."

E ficamos nos encarando.

Porque as pessoas tem mais assunto quando não estão se encarando? Ou quando suas pernas não estão roçando uma na outra? E o cheiro da pessoa oposta não está te deixando tonta? Ugh.

"Então" Ele sorriu. "estamos sem assunto."

Soltei uma risadinha sem graça.

"Parece que sim" Duh, Lily Evans.

Gente, como é possível alguém ser tão bonito assim?

"Hmm" A boca dele se entortou para cima em um dos lados. "você disse que eu tinha lhe salvado de algo horrível antes."

E foi mais ou menos assim que eu desatei a falar.

"Ah, sim!" Exclamei totalmente indignada. "Um idiota ficou me alugando depois da aula, tipo, cara, vai embora."

O maluco riu, se inclinando para trás na cadeira e me olhando nos olhos.

Não core, Lily Evans. Não se atreva a corar. O sangue inundou meu rosto antes mesmo de eu piscar. Ah, esquece.

"Ele queria saber se eu já tinha assistido a _Into the Woods_, o que é uma pergunta cem por cento idiota, já que o filme saiu faz tipo, séculos." Rolei os olhos, nervosa.

"E você gostou do filme?" Ele me perguntou.

"Hm" Mordi minha bochecha. "gostei sim, a _Anna Kendrick_ foi muito bem, mas" Dei de ombros. "sei lá, achei meio fraquinho como um todo."

O moreno concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu ainda não entendi o porquê disso ser uma situação horrível." O sorriso continuava naquela boca bonita de lábios vermelhos. Ugh. _Ugh!_

"Ahn" Gemi e escondi meu rosto entre minhas mãos. "Diggory me enche a paciência desde, tipo, o sophomore" Tirei as mãos do rosto e rolei os olhos. "e pra piorar minhas amigas acham que ele é um super partido e ficam atirando ele em cima de mim." E sim, eu estava jogando todos os meus problemas no pobre rapaz. "mas, tipo, eu não _'to_ nem um pouco a fim de ficar perto do idiota."

James Charlus Potter soltou uma risada, mas tipo, uma risada realmente alta. Olhei para ele e ele estava batendo a mão na mesa e tirando o cabelo dos olhos.

"Você devia apenas dizer pra ele que não quer nada." Foram suas sábias palavras de cara mais velho.

Abri a boca para retrucar, mas a garçonete chegou com a minha comida (e aparentemente, a comida do Maluco também).

"Um café mocha e meia dúzia de pão de queijo." A voz da menina era muito anasalada para os meus ouvidos e ela sorria demais. Especialmente para o meu encontro (se isso REALMENTE pode ser considerado um encontro).

"Meu" O rapaz sorriu.

Segurei-me para não rolar os olhos. Eu consigo. Eu consigo.

"E um chocolate quente e um pastel folhado de frango." Ela se virou para mim e eu sorri mostrando todos os meus dentes brancos e retos (proporcionados pelo meu tão querido dentista).

"Isso é comigo."

Ganhei um sorriso fofo da garçonete. _Blerg_.

"Aqui está então" A morena arrancou a comanda do seu bloquinho e entregou para James Charlus Potter. "_prontinho_."

Ou eu estava muito louca ou eu realmente vi um monte de números e dois corações escritos atrás da comanda?! Ah, Deus...

E foi como se meu desabafo sobre a grande pedra na minha vida que é Amos Diggory pareceu nunca ter existido. Caímos em um silencio estranho, daqueles que você chega a ficar envergonhada de fazer parte.

Deus, eu não estou curtindo isso. Minha perna balançava em um ritmo nervoso. E eu mordia minha boca a cada oportunidade que eu tinha.

"Então, Evans" James Charlus Potter terminou de comer o seu quarto pão de queijo. "o qu-"

"Lily" Sorri.

"Ah, Lily" Ele testou meu nome e eu pedi a Deus que não me fizesse corar igual a colegial que eu sou. Não rolou. "me chame de James, por favor."

"James" Mordi minha boca mais uma vez. Cacilda.

James. James. James. Minha mão coçou para pegar meu celular e alterar o nome dele nos contatos.

"O que você gosta de ler, além de O Senhor dos Anéis?" Nossos assuntos eram tão patéticos. Pelo amor de Deus, _livros?!_

"Ah, sei lá" Dei de ombros. "eu gosto muito dos livros do Dan Brown" Comecei. "Agatha Christie também..."

Eh, porque eu tenha a impressão de que se ele tivesse me perguntado isso por mensagem eu saberia muito mais o que fazer e o que responder?!

James sorriu para mim como se o que eu tinha dito fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Rá.

"Eu fui numa palestra do Dan Brown uma vez, uma das melhores que eu já fui."

"A de Oxford no meio de 2013?" Eu tinha ido nessa palestra.

"Essa mesma" E sorriu de novo, escorando o braço na mesa e apoiando o rosto na mão. Cacilda, eu estava tão ferrada.

"Eu fui nessa também." E tinha enchido tanto o saco do meu pai que ele esperou comigo durante três horas após o termino da palestra pra eu conseguir um autografo.

"Quase me sinto tentado a te pagar um livro do Dan Brown" Soltei uma risadinha babaca e tomei um gole do meu chocolate quente.

"Deixe de ser bobo, já 'tá pagando o meu Senhor dos Anéis." Mordi o lábio.

James se inclinou para frente e, com a mão que antes apoiava o rosto, limpou a ponta do meu nariz.

"Você tinha" Nós dois respiramos juntos. "chantilly."

Deus. Cacilda. Jesus. Eu atingi o tempo recorde de mudança de cor. Fui de um tom rosado para diversos tons de vermelho escuro. Soltei um riso nervoso que me fez ficar ainda mais vermelha e assisti, com prazer, a ponta das orelhas de James mudarem para um vermelho claro enquanto ele limpava o dedo em um guardanapo.

Cacilda. Meu coração estava se preparando para correr uma maratona.

"Eh" Procurei desesperadamente por um assunto para não nos deixar cair naquele silencio horroroso de antes. "você disse que estuda em Oxford" Cortei um pedaço do meu pastel com casualidade fingida. "qual curso?"

"Economia" Me respondeu antes de morder um pão de queijo.

"Eca" Não pude resistir a careta. Exatas e Lily Evans não ficam bem na mesma frase.

James riu de mim.

"É muito legal ok?" Dei de ombros e fiz a minha melhor cara de 'quem sou eu pra discordar'.

"Se você diz, amigo."

"Quer saber" Ele se inclinou para trás na cadeira e me apontou um dedo. "você é muito sabichona para uma garota." Disse isso com um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso que cortou toda e qualquer duvida que eu tinha dele ser alguém ruim ou com ideias ultrapassadas.

E foi por causa desse sorriso que passamos a próxima hora discutindo o movimento politico europeu e o crescimento do feminismo (e ele me escutou tagarelar sobre feminismo sem me interromper uma vez se quer e concluiu minhas ideias com a opinião sincera dele que quase me fez chorar.)

Quando ele disse que era melhor nós irmos ver o meu livro antes que não desse mais tempo, eu senti meu estomago embrulhar. Eu estava gostando da conversa e da companhia (e a da beleza dele, que não fazia as coisas difíceis). O fato de que estávamos tão perto de darmos adeus e nunca mais nos falarmos não me agradava muito.

Juntei meus livros e a minha mochila, enfiando meu celular no bolso e me pondo ao lado de James.

"Me de sua mochila, ela parece pesada". Por Deus, como mesmo que eu fui conhecer um cara assim?

Caminhamos entre as prateleiras do primeiro e segundo andar atrás do meu livro, mas não o encontramos em lugar algum.

"Com licença" James parou no balcão de atendimento do primeiro andar. "vocês tem a edição comemorativa de sessenta anos de O Senhor dos Anéis?" Do lado dele, eu mordia o lábio, ansiosa.

"Desculpe senhor" A moça sorriu para nós. "todos os exemplares foram vendidos para o Natal."

Abri minha boca meia perdida e pronta para reclamar.

"Ah, sim" Mas James nem pestaneou. "sabe me informar quando vem um novo lote?"

"Segundo o sistema, dia doze de fevereiro os livros já devem estar aqui."

"Maravilha" O que? Mas o livro vai demorar semanas! "deixe um encomendado no nome de Lily Evans." A mão de James apertou meu ombro e eu arregalei os olhos, quase morrendo de nervosismo.

"Ah certo... Já vai deixar pago, senhor?" Os olhos da moça não subiram da tela do computador.

"Sim." James pescou a comando do café do bolso da calça. "aproveite e já coloque isso junto."

Epa, espere um pouco.

"Não, eu comi também, você não precisa pagar pra mim." Murmurei baixinho para a moça não me escutar.

"Lily" Ele baixou os olhos para mim. "além de destruir o seu livro, eu te deixei toda suja de lama, me deixe pagar pelo seu lanche hoje, ok?"

Deus, que homem perfeito.

Minutos depois eu me encontrava na frente da Hogwarts com uma nota fiscal no bolso da saia e um James Charlus Potter sorrindo na minha frente. Parados assim dava para reparar bastante na altura dele (uns bons 20 centímetros a mais que os meus 1,70) e nos ombros fortes.

"Então é isso" Mordi a boca. "obrigada por tudo, James."

Ele enfiou as mãos no bolso do casaco dele e deu de ombros.

"Não fiz nada a mais do que a minha obrigação." Eh, e sobre roubar o meu pobre coração? O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?

"Hm" Recomecei. "então dia doze eu venho buscar o meu livro."

"Sim" Ele me olhou por baixo daqueles cílios cheios que ele tem. "espero que ele venha certinho."

E num surto de coragem, a próxima frase saltou da minha boca.

"Não quer vir junto? Sabe" Tentei emendar. "pra caso de algo errado."

James me lançou um sorriso bonitinho e fofo. Ambos estávamos vermelhos e eu nem podia culpar o vento por isso.

"Quinta eu tenha aula a tarde, mas" Meu coração pulou uma batida. Cacilda. "no sábado eu 'to livre."

"Sábado então" Mordi meu lábio inferior (sim, mais uma vez) para conter um sorriso. "dia catorze."

"Isso."

E já que meu ultimo ato de coragem tinha dado tão bem, meu corpo decidiu que era hora de arriscar.

"Bom" Me aproximei de James o bastante para voltar a sentir dele de cheiro de perfume caro. "tchau então, James." E estiquei-me toda para que meus lábios tocassem na bochecha dele. "nos vemos dia catorze!"

E então eu fiz a única coisa que eu sei fazer direito: fugi.

**Quinta-Feira, 22 de Janeiro, Casa dos Evans, Oxford, Inglaterra.**

**James **(◕‿◕)

_qual a melhor gravata? (07:11)_

_[imagem] (07:11)_

_[imagem] (07:11)_

**Lily Evans**

_babaca vc me acordou (07:13)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_ta, ta, mas qual vc acha melhor? (07:13)_

**Lily Evans**

_sei lá (07:13)_

_a azul (07:13)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_[imagem] (07:14)_

_ficou bom? (07:14)_

**Lily Evans**

_maravilhoso (07:14)_

_posso voltar a dormir agora? tenho mais uns 10 minutos (07:14)_

_[imagem] (07:14)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_Pode (07:14)_

_E lily, bom dia (07:14)_

**Sexta-Feira, 23 de Janeiro, Vicenzo Ristorante, Oxford, Inglaterra.**

**Lily Evans **

_[imagem] (12:33)_

_meu almoço pra vc (12:33)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_que malvada, lily evans (12:33)_

_[imagem] (12:33)_

_meu almoço pra vc (12:34)_

**Lily Evans**

_vc ta na aula ainda? e isso é um pacote de amendoim? (12:35)_

_coitado de vc (12:35)_

**Sexta-Feira, 23 de Janeiro, Shopping, Oxford, Inglaterra.**

**Lily Evans**

_taylor swift ou lana del rey? (16:59)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_oi? (17:01)_

**Lily Evans**

_Heheheh (17:01)_

_quero comprar um cd novo, vamos, qual dos dois? (17:01)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_sei la (17:01)_

_lana del rey (17:01)_

**Lily Evans**

_vou ficar com o da taylor swift (17:01)_

_[imagem] (17:02)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_mas q graça de pessoa q vc é lily (17:03)_

**Lily Evans**

_eu sei fofo (17:05)_

**Domingo, 25 de Janeiro, Casa dos Evans, Oxford, Inglaterra.**

**James **(◕‿◕)

_eae, qq ta fazendo? (19:41)_

**Lily Evans**

_lição (19:42)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_então não vou te distrair ;) (19:42)_

**Lily Evans**

_nah, que isso, eu já to quase terminando (19:42)_

_só falta mais uns exercícios de bio (19:42)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_me chame quando terminar, não vou te atrapalhar (19:43)_

**Lily Evans**

_ACABEI (19:59)_

_agora estou livre (19:59)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_é serio q o seu aniversario é dia 31? (20:01)_

**Lily Evans**

_sim (20:01)_

_como descobriu? (20:01)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_facebook (20:01)_

**Lily Evans**

_sdatygudhsagfty é, meu aniversário é dia 31 (20:01)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_18? (20:01)_

**Lily Evans**

_yeap (20:02)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_Já pode ser presa hahahahah (20:02)_

**Lily Evans**

_babaca (20:02)_

_stayfgydtsafyt (20:02)_

**Quinta-Feira, 29 de Janeiro, St. Louis School for Boys and Girls, Oxford, Inglaterra.**

"Vocês vão ir dormir lá em casa sábado, né?" Me inclinei sobre a clase que Alice e Marlene dividiam na aula de gramática.

"Eh, Lily, sua saia" Alice apontou para trás. Virei o rosto a tempo de ver alguns garotos ficando com as orelhas vermelhas e desviando os olhos da possível parte do meu corpo exposta.

"Ops" Marlene e Alice reviraram os olhos enquanto eu me sentava na classe delas. "mas vocês vão, não vão?"

"Claro que sim" Marley sorriu. "já até comprei seu presente."

"E eu encomendei aquele seu bolo preferido da padaria."

Sorri cheia de gratidão para as minhas duas melhores amigas.

"Vocês são demais, sério."

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você, mas..." Alice fez uma cara de 'poxa amiga, faço tudo por você'.

"O que?" Cruzei os braços.

"Nós estamos aqui sendo as melhores _melhores amigas_ do mundo e você nem pra nos dizer o nome do gato com o qual você não para de trocar mensagens." Isso não era hora para o drama de Marlene.

Desci de cima da classe e fim minha melhor cara de 'queridas i don't care", mas isso não adiantou, porque Alice segurou minha saia e me puxou contra elas.

"É melhor você nos dizer quem é o gato ou ao menos nos falar alguma coisa, Lily." Ela pediu. "Marley, eu e as meninas nos sentimos deixadas de lado assim..."

Ah, não, chantagem...

"Certo." Desvencilhei-me das mãos de Alice. "Eu vou falar alguma coisa pra vocês sábado... Agora eu preciso ir, a Professora Sprout deve estar chegando já" Mandei um beijinho para as meninas e caminhei para fora da sala de aula. "Até, fofas!"

**Sábado, 31 de Janeiro, Casa dos Evans, Oxford, Inglaterra.**

**James **(◕‿◕)

_Feliz aniversário Lily _㈏1㈎7㈎9㈎9㈎9 _(15:08)_

_tudo de bom e do melhor pra vc (15:08)_

_queria te comprar um presente mas acho q vc não ia gostar disso (15:08)_

_enfim, beijos (15:09)_

**Lily Evans**

_awwn, obrigadaaa (15:16)_

_serio james, fico muito feliz que tenha lembrado (15:16)_

_e não precisa me comprar mais um presente (15:17)_

_eu já vou ir buscar o meu daqui uns sábados (15:17)_

_dsuyagdsyua (15:17)_

"Então..."

Minhas amigas estavam espalhadas no chão do meu quarto, todas vestindo seus pijamas coloridos e segurando seus celulares.

Eu caminhava de um lado para o outro, na frente delas. Tinha prometido contar algo sobre o cara com o qual eu estava trocando mensagens incansavelmente durante semanas (palavras delas, não minhas).

"Então" Tentei de novo. "hmm, como vocês já sabem..." Quatro pares de olhos me encaravam vidrados. Tossi. Cacilda, isso era tão difícil. "eu estou conversando com um cara faz um tempinho agora..."

O primeiro grito foi de Emmeline.

"Finalmente!" Ela jogou os braços para cima do lugar onde ela estava, em cima da minha cama de casal. "Ela admitiu!"

Rolei os olhos e ignorei. Eu precisava falar tudo meio de vez, senão ia começar a me arrepender. James e eu nem mesmo somos ALGO. Quer, dizer, somos amigos. Mas eu queria que fossemos mais. Mas será que ele quer isso também?

"Hmm, o que mais eu posso dizer?" Continuei a andar de um lado para o outro.

"O nome dele!" Dorcas gritou.

"Mostrar uma foto dele!" Alice gritou.

"Se ele beija bem!" Não preciso dizer que foi Marlene.

Corei furiosamente ao lembrar-me do beijo na bochecha que eu dei em James na ultima vez que nos vimos.

"Eu não vou dizer nada disso enquanto eu não souber como estão as coisas entre nós" Tentei retomar o controle dessa bagunça. "e eu não beijei ele, Marlene!"

Ela me lançou um sorriso de quem sabia de coisas. Ignorei.

"O que eu posso dizer" Os quatro pares de olhos se voltaram para mim de novo. "o que eu posso dizer é que ele é mais velho" Uma onda de suspiros e risadinhas safadas escapou das minhas amigas. Deus. "que ele estuda em Oxford e que é muito legal."

"Mais velho é, Lily?" Os olhos de Dorcas tem um brilho sacana. Não curti. Não curti mesmo. "uhhh, imagina quando eles começarem a namorar 'de verdade'" Ela balançou os dedos em aspas quando disse o 'de verdade'. Babaca.

"Cala a boca!" Chiei jogando uma almofada nela. "Se vocês não calarem a boca e me deixarem em paz sobre isso" Ameacei já desde cedo, prevendo que a noite seria horrível se não o fizesse. "eu não vou contar nada sobre o nosso encontro."

"Vocês tem um encontro?" Alice se levantou do pufe tão rápido que eu achei que ela ia cair nele de volta.

"Quando?"

"Você já sabe que roupa usar?"

"Meu Deus!"

"Caralho, Lily, dessa vez você vai beijar ele!"

"Ele pediu? Santo Cristo..."

Gemi e cobri meu rosto com as mãos. Onde foi que eu me meti.

"Eu não faço ideia de que roupa vou usar" Respondi Emmeline. "Eu que pedi" Respondi Dorcas. "E vamos ir dia catorze de fevereiro."

As quatro garotas gritaram um 'puta que pariu' juntas antes da minha mãe bater na porta nos chamando para o jantar.

Antes de todas saírem do quarto, me virei para elas e apontei o meu dedo no rosto de todas.

"Agora lembrem, não quero ouvir mais nada sobre isso até depois do encontro, quando EU" frisei bem o 'eu'. "for contar para vocês como foi."

E assim, abri a porta e sai caminhando. É claro que eu não fugi. Quem foge em sua própria casa. Pff, não eu.

**Terça-Feira, 3 de Fevereiro, St. Louis School for Boys and Girls, Oxford, Inglaterra. **

**Lily Evans**

_me distraia (10:48)_

_to na aula de geometria, nossa como eu odeio geometria (10:48)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_gostaria de poder te distrair (10:50)_

_mas preciso prestar atenção nessa aula (10:51)_

_é matéria pra prova (10:51)_

_vc vai ter que ficar por conta própria (10:51)_

**Lily Evans**

_vc quebrou meu coração (10:51)_

_snif snif (10:51)_

_mas ok vá prestar atenção no seu professor (10:52)_

_eu vou ir dar uma volta no banheiro (10:52)_

_e talvez matar aula (10:52)_

**Quarta-Feira, 4 de fevereiro, Casa dos Evans, Oxford, Inglaterra.**

**James **(◕‿◕)

_de 0 a 10 qual a nota q vc da pro ultimo filme o hobbit? (22:24)_

**Lily Evans**

_é um super filme então eu do 9,5 (22:24)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_o sirius quer olhar (22:24)_

_vc acha que já saiu? (22:24)_

**Lily Evans**

_acho que já (22:24)_

_sirius não é aquele seu amigo q me mandou 343254 fotos usas dormindo esses dias? (22:24)_

_[imagem] (22:25)_

_to entediada (22:25)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_[imagem] (22:25)_

_esse mesmo e agora to me vingando e mandando varias dele bêbado (22:25)_

_[imagem] (22:25)_

_[imagem] (22:25)_

_[imagem] (22:25)_

_[imagem] (22:26)_

_quer passar a madrugada conversando? (22:26)_

**Lily Evans**

_ignorando o fato de q eu tenho aula amanha (22:26)_

_quero (22:27)_

_só espera aí que eu vou buscar chocolate (22:27)_

**Quinta-Feira, 5 de fevereiro, St. Louis School for Boys and Girls, Oxford, Inglaterra.**

**James **(◕‿◕)

_aqui é o sirius (09:33)_

_e eu queria dizer q o james sonhou contigo essa noite (09:33)_

_e que ele vai me matar se souber q eu disse isso (09:33)_

_então exclua essa conversa (09:33)_

_do seu grande amigo, sirius (09:33)_

_espera (09:36)_

_eu vou pegar seu numero assim eu posso te contar melhor os podres do james (09:36)_

**Lily Evans**

_husyadhguysagdsua (09:54)_

_ok sirius (09:54)_

**Sexta-Feira, 6 de Fevereiro, Qui-rô Sushi e Temakeria, Oxford, Inglaterra. **

**James **(◕‿◕)

_o sirius não mandou nada pra ti né? (20:49)_

**Lily Evans**

_não, não... (20:49)_

_pq? (20:49)_

_udsyagduysagyu (20:49)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_nada nao (20:50)_

_é que ele tava me ameaçando por ter te mandado aquelas fotos dele bêbado (20:50)_

**Lily Evans **

_ydusguydsgayu (20:51)_

_pode ficar tranquilo q ele não me mandou nada que te comprometa pra mim (20:51)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_Hahahahaha (20:51)_

_to ansioso pra sabado que vem (20:57)_

**Lily Evans**

_eu também... (21:02)_

**Segunda-Feira, 9 de Fevereiro, Casa dos Evans, Oxford, Inglaterra.**

**James **(◕‿◕)

_gravata azul ou verde? (07:17)_

_[imagem] (07:17)_

_[imagem] (07:17)_

_hj eu esperei vc acordar hahahaha (07:17)_

**Lily Evans**

_eu prefiro aquela sua vermelha (07:17)_

_sim, depois de dias me acordando vc tinha q aprender né (07:18)_

_qual uniforme? (07:18)_

_[imagem] (07:18)_

_[imagem] (07:18)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_Hahahahah uma hora eu tinha q aprender (07:18)_

_vou usar a vermelha então (07:18)_

_mas eles não são iguais? (07:18)_

**Lily Evans**

_YAY (07:18)_

_a vermelha fica mt bem em vc (07:18)_

_eles são iguais sim dyusgdusa eu só tava te provocando (07:18)_

**James **(◕‿◕)

_Obrigado (07:19)_

_então assim eu escolho o primeiro, acho q a cor realça seus olhos (07:19)_

**Lily Evans**

_dsyagdsauy (07:20)_

_nos falamos depois eu vou ir me arrumar agora (07:20)_

_beijosssssss e bom dia james! __(07:20)_

**Quarta-Feira, 11 de Fevereiro, St. Louis School for Boys and Girls, Oxford, Inglaterra.**

"Então, escolheu sua roupa para o encontro já?" Alice deslizou no banco ao meu lado, no refeitório.

"Precisa ser algo que prenda a atenção dele" Marlene deslizou no meu outro lado.

"Mas algo quente" Alice rebateu.

"E justo" Marlene sorriu para Alice.

"Que tal: do gosto da Lily?" Me intrometi.

Ambas pararam para pensar um segundo antes de me encararem e responderem juntas.

"Nah, isso não é importante."

Céus. Rolei os olhos e tentei comer minha comida enquanto ignorava as duas.

"Eu pensei naquele sua saia vermelha, Lily" Marley continuou tagarelando.

"Não! Nada de saia!"

"Sim!"

"Não!"

"Ela precisa ir de calças!"

"Saia!"

Ela precisa sair daqui. Peguei meu almoço e me levantei, caminhando para fora do refeitório e deixando Marlene e Alice brigando para trás.

**Sexta-Feira, 13 de Fevereiro, Casa dos Evans, Oxford, Inglaterra.**

"Mãe" Sentei na cadeira da mesa da cozinha e assisti minha mãe fazer o jantar.

"Sim, Lily?"

"Hmmm..." Enrolei. "amanhã você me leva na Hogwarts?"

"Claro" Ela continuou picando tomates. "você quer algum livro novo?"

Eh, como eu vou dizer isso...

"Na verdade, não."

Mamãe largou a faca e se virou para mim. Ah, cacilda...

"Lily?" As sobrancelhas dela estavam arqueadas. Hehehe. Não é bom.

"Eu marquei de me encontrar com um amigo lá..." Minha voz soou mesmo tão fininha quanto parece?

"Um amigo?" Deus, ela pode parar de repetir tudo o que eu digo?

"É" Mordi minha bochecha. "às duas horas."

Minha mãe ficou me encarando por alguns segundos antes de sorrir e balançar a cabeça.

"Claro, Lily" O que? Espere.

"Eh..." Minha mãe concordou assim? Sem interrogatório, nem nada?

O que acabou de acontecer?

"Precisa de dinheiro?"

"Hm, acho que sim." Eu ainda estou meio confusa.

"Certo então, vá chamar a sua irmã para me ajudar aqui com a massa."

Subi as escadas correndo antes que ela mudasse de ideia e decidisse me interrogar o suficiente para saber até o nome dos bisavós de James Charlus Potter.

**Sábado, 14 de Fevereiro, Hogwarts Livraria &amp; Cafeteria, Oxford, Inglaterra. **

O carro da minha mãe tinha acabado de dobrar a esquina. Eu estava literalmente na minha própria sorte.

Do lado de dentro dessa livraria, James Charlus Potter me esperava. E eu estava nervosa pra cacilda. Da ultima vez que nos vimos (e única) eu o havia beijado na bochecha e sumido. Certo, nós tínhamos passado todos os dias depois disso conversando e trocando fotos, mas...

Eu ainda estou apavorada.

Empurrei a porta e fui direto para a mesa que James havia reservado para nós (mesa sete, caso perguntam) e não foi com nenhuma surpresa que o vi sentado lá.

"Oi" Me fiz presente.

James sorriu e se levantou, indo a minha direção e beijando minha bochecha. Opa, o que?

Beijei de volta.

"Oi, Lily" Ele puxou a cadeira para mim.

"Tudo bem?" Tinha um jarro com rosas na nossa mesa.

Porque tinha um jarro de rosas na nossa mesa? Espere, porque tinha rosas em todo lugar nessa livraria? É uma livraria, não uma floricultura! E porque tudo brilha?!

"Sim, e com você?" James chamou a garçonete e continuou sorrindo para mim.

"Bem, também."

Amacei a manga do meu suéter de cervos. Meu Deus, que dor de estomago.

"Boa tarde, em que posso ajuda-los?" Com surpresa, notei que era a mesma garçonete da ultima vez, mas hoje ela sorria para nós de um jeito fofo e parecia totalmente desinteressada em James.

Notei também que ela tinha um anel do dedo anelar direito. Hm, bom.

"Eu vou querer um chocolate quente" James começou a pedir. "e uma torta de morango."

Ambos olharam para mim.

"Um chocolate quente e hmm..." Chocolate ou morango? "e uma torta de morango, também."

A garçonete anotou nossos pedidos e sorriu.

"Certinho, só aguardar."

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos.

"Seria estranho se eu dissesse que não consegui parar de pensar em você?" Foi assim, de supetão.

James Charlus Potter nem me avisou antes de soltar essa frase bombástica. Nem me deixou preparar meu coração.

Soltei uma risadinha enquanto corava.

"Não" Mordi minha boca. "porque eu também não consegui parar de pensar em você."

Cacilda, se meu coração acelerasse mais um pouco eu morreria.

"Lily, eu..." Sim? Sim?! Por favor! "Eu te acho uma garota incrível e esses dias conversando contigo foram uns dos melhores da minha vida."

Cacilda. CACILDA.

LILY EVANS RESPIRA.

"James" Resmunguei em meio ao meu desespero interno.

"Eu queria saber se você 'tá interessada em tentar algo ou..." Ai. Meu. Deus.

Se eu vomitar aqui, agora, será que ele cancela o pedido?

"Ah-" Tentei falar. "Eu-" Merda, não agora! "James, cacilda"

Ele estava ficando vermelho. Meu Deus. Meu Deus.

Cacilda.

Socorro, alguém chame o 911.

"Lily, tudo bem, se você não quiser, eu entendo, acho que me apressei demais e você também é nova, sei lá" Não! Não! Não! Não é nada disso! "pode não querer algo comigo, sei lá."

Cacilda.

Não ouse se levantar dessa mesa, James Charlus Potter.

Não ouse!

Não levante!

"James" Apoiei minhas mãos na mesa e me levantei.

"O que?" Ele parou com o devaneio dele.

E no meu maior ato de coragem de 2015, me inclinei sobre a mesa e beijei James Charlus Potter.

Na boca.

Naquela boca macia pra cacilda.

Jesus Cristo, alguém ligue pro 911.

"Se isso foi um pedido de namoro" Comecei, assim que soltei a boca dele. "então eu aceito com todo o prazer."

"Legal" Os olhos dele estavam meio vidrados. "legal."

Concordei com a cabeça.

"Isso."

Cacilda.

"Então..." Ele me olhou. "você não achou idiota eu te pedir em namoro no Valentine's Day?"

Espera, o que?

"Hoje é Valentine's Day?"

Oh, agora tudo faz sentido.

_**Lily Evans criou o grupo **_**Discussão Sobre Quando Apresenta O Namorado da Lily**

_**Lily Evans adicionou Marley McKinnon ao grupo **_**Discussão Sobre Quando Apresenta O Namorado da Lily**

_**Lily Evans adicionou Alice Fawcett ao grupo**_** Discussão Sobre Quando Apresenta O Namorado da Lily**

_**Lily Evans adicionou Doe Meadowes ao grupo**_** Discussão Sobre Quando Apresenta O Namorado da Lily**

_**Lily Evans adicionou Emma Vance ao grupo**_** Discussão Sobre Quando Apresenta O Namorado da Lily**

(◕‿◕) **fim** (◕‿◕)

_Seja qual for a sua opinião por favor comente. Adoro discussões sobre meus trabalhos. Fiquem na paz e aproveitem o carnaval, bye!_


End file.
